Avani
Avani is a god of the Inner Pantheon. His piercing vision let him see across all the land, a power which he used to guide and protect his most loyal followers, the angelic and bird-like irit. His best friend, Kuldata, grew jealous of the loyalty and strength of his following. Wallowing in his envy, he clawed out Avani’s eyes while he slept. Without his omnipotent vision, Avani could no longer protect the Irit. They fell from their perch among the heavens, becoming the species known as the strix. Powers Avani “sees” through his other senses, allowing him to understand the status of a soul and its potential future. Obedience The Blind Guide values the redemptive powers of compassion and patience, and extends them to all who might be capable of good. Offer to heal a stranger of their wounds, either by using the powers granted to you by Avani or with a potion, scroll, or other item you possess. Tell the stranger it is by the will of Avani that you share your healing gifts. You may also use your Heal skill to perform this act of healing service. If you can’t find a stranger who will accept your offer, stand beneath the open sky during the daylight hours. Blindfold yourself with a red-and-gold scarf and try to locate the sun in the sky through the layers of fabric. Gain a +2 sacred or profane bonus on Perception checks. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Evangelist Boons # Healing Spirit (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/cure-light-wounds/ cure light wounds] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/aid/ aid] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/remove-curse/ remove curse] 1/day # Fiery Spirit (Su): You have spent so much time in the sun, reveling in Avani’s power and meditating on his glory, that its fiery rays have soaked into your very soul. You gain fire resistance 10. # Holy Brand of the Sun (Su): Your devotion to Avani allows you to wrap your weapon in his cleansing flames to better bring justice to his foes. For a number of rounds per day equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6 rounds), you can cause flames to wreathe your weapon. Any weapon you hold while this ability is active becomes a +1 flaming burst weapon. (You can use this ability on a ranged weapon, but can’t apply it directly to a piece of ammunition.) If you drop the weapon or give it away, the flame effect on that weapon immediately ends. If the weapon you hold has an enhancement bonus greater than +1, use the higher bonus. Activating or deactivating this ability is a free action, and the rounds in which you use the ability don’t need to be consecutive. Exalted Boons # Brightness (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dancing-lantern/ dancing lantern] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/continual-flame/ continual flame] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/daylight/ daylight] 1/day # Healing Sunburst (Su): You can transmute the sun’s burning rays into brilliant, healing fire. You can add your exalted levels to any cleric levels you have to calculate the power of your channel energy ability. In addition, you can spend three of your daily uses of your channel energy ability to channel an especially powerful burst of healing that manifests as a bright burst of sunlight around you. Anyone healed by your channeled energy sunburst who is currently suffering from poison or a nonmagical disease can immediately attempt a new saving throw with a +2 sacred or profane bonus to end the poison or disease effect. # Angelic Ally (Sp): Once per day as a standard action, you can summon a movanic deva to aid you. You gain telepathy with the movanic deva to a range of 100 feet. The deva follows your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before vanishing back to its home. The deva doesn’t follow commands that would cause it to violate its alignment by committing evil acts, and it could even attack you if the command is particularly egregious. Sentinel Boons # Firebrand (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/produce-flame/ produce flame] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fire-breath/ fire breath] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fireball/ fireball] 1/day # Channel Efficiency (Su): You are a talented healer, and have honed your ability so that you can preserve your resources while you provide aid to the wounded. You can channel positive energy by consuming a single use of your lay on hands ability instead of two uses. If you don’t have the lay on hands class feature (or if you have lay on hands but can’t use it to channel positive energy), you instead gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus on Heal checks. # Sunburst Strike (Sp): Once per day, you can channel the effects of [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sunburst/ sunburst] through your weapon. You must declare your use of this ability before you roll your attack. On a hit, the target is affected as if you had cast sunburst, as well as taking normal weapon damage. The sunburst effect you generate affects only the target you have struck, not an area of effect as it would normally. If you miss with your attack, the sunburst ability is wasted. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters